cintaku salah mobil
by RAals Chan
Summary: hinata yang salah mobil dan bertemu naruto


Warning:abal,membuat sakit mata,kejang kejang dan lain sebagainya,mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan :P

Cintaku kok Salah mobil?

"Aduh gimana nih kalo telat bisa di marahin Tsunade sensei"sahut hinata yang sedang menunggu jemputanya untuk berangkat les biola

Tapi saat hinata menunggu dia melihat mobil yang sama kayak mobilnya tapi ternyata nomer polisi nya itu N 412 UTO padahal kan mobil hinata nomer polisinya H 1N4 TA,dan dia pun langsung masuk ke mobil itu tanpa melihat plat mobilnya dulu

"Pak cepetan yah ke tempat les biola"sahut hinata tanpa melihat ke kirinya

"hhmmmpptt,Maaf anda ppptt siapa yah?"sahut naruto yang sedari tadi menahan tawanya agar tidak meledak

Hinata menyadari bahwa suara itu adalah bukan suara supirnya dan dia berkata dalam hatinya(inner hinata: Mati gue...)"Kok...kok jadi ka-kamu?"sahut hinata

"Kamu salah mobil kali hahahaha,oh iya kenalin aku naruto,namikaze naruto km?sahut naruto yang tersenyum sambil ingin berjabat tangan

"Oh,anu saya hinata,hyuuga hinata hajimemasite"sahut hinata sambil tersenyum

"Oh,iya tadi aku denger kamu mau les biola yah?"sahut naruto

"hum,hountoni gomenasai aku turun disini aja"sahut hinata

"Eh,gak usah aku anter aja,aku juga mau ke konoha mall kok kan itu deket sama tempat les biola kamu kan"sahut naruto

"eh,tidak usah namikaze san"sahut hinata

"panggilnya naruto aja nanti kamu mau aku panggil hyuuga sama"sahut naruto menggoda

"Eh tidak usah naruto- ,,,,,...kun"sahut hinata sambil merona

"Nah gitu dong hinata chan"sahut naruto

"Yaudah pak tolong anter ke konoha musical yah "sahut naruto pada supirnya yang bernama kakasih

"Baik naruto san"sahut kakasih

( di Konoha musical)

"Ehm,udah disini aja namika , eh naruto kun"sahut hinata yang dari tadi menunduk

"Yaudah hinata chan eh jangan nunduk dong nanti wajah manis kamu gak keliatan"sahut naruto menggoda

"I-iya na-naruto kun a-rigato gozaimasu,ja nee"sahut hinata

"Ja"sahut naruto

naruto pun pergi dan hinata masuk ke ruang les nya yang pasti hinata dimarahin lah,orang lesnya jam 15.30 dia sampe sana jam 16.00 tapi tak apalah asal tadi dia ketemu sama cowok yang baik banget

"_Hinata chan,gomenasai tadi supir kita nganterin istrinya melahirkan jadi gak bisa jemput kamu,aduh maaf banget hinata chan_"_sahut neji_

"_Iya neji ni gak apa apa kok tadi aku,udah bareng orang,namanya naruto orangnya baik banget loh neji ni"sahut hinata sambil senyum senyum sendiri_

"_APA!,siapa itu naruto?"sahut neji yang sister complexnya mulai kambuh_

"_Udah deh ceritanya panjang nanti aku ceritain di rumah aja yah neji ni"sahut hinata dan hinata pun langsung menutup telfon nya_

"_Halo hinata,hinata?"sahut neji di telfon dan langsung ngedumel sendiri_

(Di rumah hinata)

"Aku pulang"sahut hinata

"Hinata!,siapa naruto,orangnya dari gimana?...kamu gak di apa apain kan hinata"sahut neji yang hinata baru sampai rumah udah dijejelin sama pertanyaan kakaknya itu yang cerewet

"Iya iya nissan nih aku jawab(lama lama gue kasihin batu nisan juga nih neji ni:Inner hinata)"sahut hinata

"Naruto itu orangnya baik banget nissan aku tadi salah mobil dan malah masuk ke mobilnya naruto itu,aku gak di apa apain kok"sahut hinata

"Haaaahhhhh syukurlah kalo kamu gak apa apa udah sana mandi udah mau malam"sahut neji

"Iya neji ni"sahut hinata

(di kamar hinata jam 20.30)

Telepon gengamnya pun bergetar dan ada pesan masuk dari orang tak dikenal

Hai hinata chan,

gimana tadi les nya dimarahin yah sama guru kamu

maaf banget yah hinata chan

"Naruto ~_~V"

"Naruto?,emang dari mana dia tau nomer hp aku?"sahut hinata dan dibalas lah oleh hinata

Hai juga naruto kun

Tadi emang dimarahin sih sama guru aku tapi gak apa apa lah

Gak usah minta maaf naruto kun kamu gak salah kok justru aku yang ngerepotin kamu

"Hinata ~_~b" Kamu tau dari mana nomer aku naruto kun?

Naruto pun membalas nya sambil senyum senyum

Rahasia dong hinata chaaannnnnnn! :P

Naruto

Hinata pun membecanya dan membalas

Ah naruto kun mah mainya rahasiaan

Hinata

Naruto pun membaca dan membalas

Hehehehehe udah dulu yah hinata chhhaaannnn oyasuminasai aku udah ngantuk nih

Naruto

Hinata membaca dan membalas

Yaudah oyasuminasai naruto kun

Hinata

(Di sekolah)

Hinata pun masuk kekelasnya dan langsung duduk sambil menunggu teman nya yaitu sakura

"konichiwa hinata chan"sahut sakura

"konichiwa mo sakura chan"sahut hinata

(pelajaran dimulai)

"Pagi anak anak"sahut sang guru

"Pagi asuma sensei!"sahut murid murid

"Ya,anak anak kali ini kita kedatangan murid baru dari otogakuen,ayo masuk"sahut asuma sensei

"Domo,namaewa namikaze naruto hajimemasite"sahut naruto

"Hajimemasite namikaze san"sahut murid murid dan hinata pun hanya melongo

"Baik naruto kamu duduk disebelah"sahut asuma sensei

(Aduh jangan duduk sebelah aku:hinata inner)

"Sebelah hinata,hinata acungkan tangan mu!"sahut asuma sensei

Dan naruto pun duduk disebelah hinata

"eh hinata chan ketemu lagi yah hehehehe"sahut naruto

"iyah naruto kun"sahut hinata malu dan jantung nya udah mau copot itu dan mendapat pelototan dari anak perempuan lain

(Istirahat)

"Hei hinata chan ke kantin bareng yuk!"sahut naruto

"boleh naruto kun"sahut hinata

Melihat itu shion pun tak tinggal diam dan berniat melabrak hinata

(Pulang sekolah)

"Heh kamu sini sini cepetan"sahut shion pada orang lain dan dia berkata"Nih gue kasih loe uang Rp10.000 loe suruh cewek itu yang warna rambutnya rada biru"dia menunjuk hinata dan naruto"bilangin dia di panggil kurenai sensei di kelas cepetan,awas loe kalo ngadu"sahut shion

Tapi karena orang itu takut pada shion jadi dia sengaja menurut

"Hinata kamu di panggil sama kurenai sensei tuh ditunggu di kelas"sahut orang lain

"oh iya arigatou" sahut hinata sambil tersenyum,"naruto kun kamu duluan aja pulangnya yah"sahut hinata

"enggak,aku mau nunggu kamu katanya kita mau pulang bareng"sahut naruto

"Baiklah,tunggu sebentar yah"sahut hinata pada naruto dan dia pun lari ke arah kelas

Dan saat hinata masuk kekelas yang dia lihat hanyalah bangku bangku kosong dan tiba tiba

DUK!

Hinata pun merasakan pandanganya mulai menggelap dan dia pun pingsan karena dia merasakan belakang kepalanya dipukul oleh seseorang dan orang itu adalah shion dan kawan kawanya dan mereka pun membawa hinata ke gudang dan menguncinya sendirian

"Aduh hinata chan lama banget yah?"sahut naruto sahut naruto yang sudah dari tadi menunggu dia

"Ah mending gue susul aja yah dia"sahut naruto yang mulai merasa cemas

Back to hinata

"TOLONG,TOLONG ...,Siapa pun tolong aku"sahut hinata

Dan saat naruto memanggil manggil hinata dia pun mendengar suara hinata yang teriak minta tolong dia men segera menghampiri hinata

"HINATA,Kamu ada di dalam...HINATA...!"sahut naruto teriak teriak di depan pintu gudang

"Naruto?,NARUTO TOLONG AKU!"sahut hinata

Naruto pun segera mendobrak pintu gudang dan hinata langsung memeluk naruto dan berkata

"Naruto hiks... hikss"sahut hinata sambil mempererat pelukanya pada naruto

"Sudahlah hinata,tidak apa apa aku disini kok"sahut naruto

Dan hinata pun tertidur di pelukan naruto karena dia terlalu capek berteriak teriak hampir 30 menit dan naruto pun menggendongnya ke mobil dan langsung membawa hinata ke apartemenya (meskipun naruto kaya tapi dia tidak mau manja dan menghambur hamburkan uang)karena tidak tahu dimana rumah hinata

(di apartemen naruto)

Naruto pun membaringkan hinata ke tempat tidurnya,naruto menuju ruang tv untung menonton acara,selang beberapa menit hinata pun bangun dan berkata

"eh...aku dimana?,kok bukan kamar aku?"sahut hinata yang sekarang sedang melihat kamar yang lumayan cukup besar dan tembok berwarna oranye dengan biru juga bau kamarnya seperti laki laki tapi saat hinata memikir dia ada dimana tiba tiba naruto masuk ke kamarnya dan berkata

"Eh,hinata sudah bangun,jangan masang tampang bingung + kaget dong aku gak ngapa ngapain kamu kok,sumpah"sahut naruto sambil memasang tanda sumpah

"Eh...naruto kun aku dimana?"sahut hinata

"Kamu itu ada di kamar aku soalnya tadi kamu ketiduran,terus aku gak tau dimana rumah kamu jadi aku bawa kamu ke sini aja"sahut naruto menjelaskanya

"oh,gomenasai naruto kun hountoni gomenasai,aku selalu merepotkan naruto kun"sahut hinata langsung berdiri dan mengucapkan permohonan maaf berkali kali

"Eh,eh kok minta maaf terus gak apa apa kok aku ikhlas bantu orang secantik dan semanis kamu kok ,udah jangan minta maaf terus nanti aku cium nih"sahut naruto sambil menggoda hinata

"Eh Ta-tapi naru-"sahut hinata yang terpotong karena naruto makin mendekatkan wajah nya pada hinata

3 cm

(Inner hinata:aduh jangan bilang dia mau nyium gue plis plis...,apapun buat gue sekarang juga pingsan)

2 cm

(Inner hinata: aduh dia makin deket lagi)

1 cm

(inner hinata :Kami sama help meeeeeee! , tapi tiba tiba muncul lah ide dari otak hinata)

"Ma-maaf naruto kun aku ke-kebelet pi-pi pi-pipis aku ke w-wc dulu ya-yah"sahut hinata dan langsung lari keluar kamar

"Kenapa yah hinata,padahal tadi aku Cuma mau niup matanya yang sembab sehabis nangis,,haahh... aneh?"sahut naruto yang kebingungan sendiri

Back to hinata

"Fyuhhh"hinata menghela nafas "hampir saja aku dicium sama naruto kun"sahut hinata"untung aja aku ada ide tadi"sahut hinata

Dan naruto pun mencari hinata

"Hinata kamu kenapa tadi langsung lari padahalkan aku Cuma mau niupin mata kamu yang sembab"sahut naruto

"O-oh,maaf naruto kun tadi aku kebelet pipis banget"sahut hinata

"Hinata bukanya wc di sebelah sana,ini mah dapur"sahut naruto

"Oh,iya hahahaha karena aku lupa aku ada di apartemen kamu jadi lupa arah mana kalo mau ke wc"sahut hinata

"Oh,iya na-naruto kun aku mau pulang dulu y-yah"sahut hinata lagi tapi tiba langit menjadi lebih gelap dan hujan lebat pun tiba tiba terdengar suara petir

JLEGAR!

"Kyaaaa...,naruto kun"karena hinata sangat takut sama petir jadi dia refleks memeluk naruto dengan erat

"Udah hinata gak apa apa"sahut naruto sambil menenangkan hinata dengan mengusap usap rambutnya (inner naruto:Kesempatan cuyyy)

"eh,go-gomen na-naruto kun"sahut hinata yang baru menyadari kalau yang dipeluknya itu naruto

"Iya gak apa-apa hinata,jadi kamu mau tetep mau pulang saat ujan lebat seperti ini?"sahut naruto

"ja-jadi gimana?"sahut hinata panik

"Kamu nginep aja di apartemen aku dulu"sahut naruto

"Ta-tapi"sebelum hinata ngomong langsung dipotong sama naruto"aku gak bakal ngapa ngapain kamu kok sumpah!"sahut naruto bersumpah pada hinata

"udah ayo nanti dingin kalo di-disini"sahut naruto yang sudah merona pipinya

"um"sahut hinata yang berarti mengiyakan pertanyaan narut

"Kamu tidur di kamar aku aja,biar aku tidur di sofa yah.."sahut naruto sambil tersenyum

"Ta-tapi na-naruto gi-"sebelum hinata ngomong perkataan nya sudah di potong oleh naruto

"Udah gak apa apa,atau jangan jangan kamu mau ti-"dan sebelum naruto ngomong hinata sudah lari ke kamar naruto dan menutup pintunya

"Hehehhehe hinata,hinata"sahut naruto sambil geleng geleng kepala dan langsung tidur di sofa

(Tengah malam)

Naruto terbangun karena tiba tiba dia laper dia pun memasak,tapi tiba tiba panci di dapurnya jatuh dan membuat keributan,hinata pun bangun dan berkata

"Aduh... siapa sih malam malam begini,atau jangan jangan maling,wah aku harus melihatnya"sahut hinata yang sudah bersiap siap dengan tongkat baseball milik naruto

Dan hinata jalan ke dapur pelan pelan lalu dia pun langsung memukul mukul naruto

"A-aduh hinata stop...stop aku naruto,hey hinata ...stop"sahut naruto yang kesakitan

"Naruto?"sahut hinata

"Iya ini aku ...naruto"sahut naruto yan sudah babak belur dihabisi hinata

"Aduh go-gomenasai gomenasai hountou ni gomenasai gomenasai"dan hinata pun terus mengucapkan kata kata itu

"Ssssttttt udah hinata diem dong"sahut naruto sambil menempelkan telunjuk kanan nya dan yang kiri memegang kepala nya yang kesakitan

Dan hinata pun merasakan darahnya mulai naik dan pingsan di tempat

"Yah dia pingsan"kata naruto pada hinata

Dan naruto pun menggendong hinata ke kamarnya lalu naruto pun kembali tidur di sofanya

(Paginya)

"Akhirnya pagi juga,untung aja hari ini libur"sahut hinata yang lagi meregangkan otot ototnya dan dia pun menuju balkon apartemen naruto

"Iya yah sudah pagi"sahut naruto mengagetkan hinata

"Eh na-naruto –kun,mengaggetkan sa-saja"sahut hinata pada naruto

"hinata kamu bisa masak gak?"sahut naruto

"Bi-bisa me-memangnya kenapa?,naruto kun ma-mau makan?"sahut hinata

"Iyah nih gara-gara semalem aku jadi belum makan"sahut naruto

"semalem?"lalu hinata pun mengingat-ngingat kejadian semalam dan dia pun langsung blushing

"Nah,udah ingat?"sahut naruto

"I-iyah na-naruto –kun,ya-yasudah sebagai permintaan maaf ku,aku a-akan me-memasak untuk naruto"sahut hinata

"Wah...benarkah,kalo begitu ayo"sahut naruto yang langsung menggaet tangan hinata,dan hinata pun blushing kembali

Dan makanan pun dihidangkan naruto hanya bisa menganga yaitu ada bento,nasi kepal yang dibentuk seperti naruto,kare,dll

"A-ayo dimakan naruto –kun"sahut hinata pada naruto

"Yosh,baiklah aku akan makan semua ini"saat naruto mau makan tapi tiba tiba hinata mencela

"naruto –kun udah cuci tangan?,kalo belum cuci tangan dulu"sahut hinata

"Baiklah hinata aku ke wc dulu yah"sahut naruto

Dan hinata pun menyiapkan makanan nasi dan lauk pauk di piring naruto

Naruto pun kembali dan mereka makan bersama sama

Dan hinata pun pulang sehabis mereka makan.

(Besoknya hari minggu)

Hp hinata pun berdering dan menampilkan sms

_Hinata jalan jalan yuk aku tunggu di taman konoha jam 09.00 pagi_

"_Naruto"_

"naruto?,baiklah aku akan siap siap"sahut hinata dan hinata pun membalas

_Siap bos,aku akan siap siap dulu yah _

"_Hinata"_

Dan mereka pun siap siap

(ditaman konoha)

"kok banyak orang yah?"sahut hinata

"Hinata sini!"sahut naruto yang berpakaian rapih,

"Naruto?"sahut hinata pada naruto

Saat hinata kesana disana banyak badut dan akrobat akrobat lalu badut itu pun merentangkan kain yang bertuliskan N Love H always

"Apa i-ini u-untuk ku na-naruto?"sahut hinata?

"Iyah hinata"naruto pun memegang tangan hinata dan mengucapkan

"Hinata,saat aku melihat mu aku selalu berdebar debar,aku pun tak tahu perasaan apa ini tapi sekarang aku tahu bahwa perasaan ini adalah cinta"lalu naruto pun mengambil tangan hinata dan meletakan di dadanya naruto

"Apa kau merasakan yang seperti ini juga hinata -chan?"sahut naruto

"I-iyah na-naruto –kun"sahut hinata gugup

"Jadi,bolehkah aku memiliki mu hinata?"sahut naruto

"Ehm..i-iyah na-naruto a-aku ju-juga sebenarnya me-mencintai mu na-naruto"sahut hinata gugup

Dan naruto pun langsung memeluk hinata dan mengatakan "aishiteru,hountoni aishiteru my lovely hime"

Dan orang orang yang melihatnya pun hanya bisa menganga dan bertepuk tangan

3 tahun kemudian

Mereka pun menikah dan hidup bahagia selamnya

OWARI

Review please


End file.
